darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredy
Mission...Begin....eliminate Shunsui Kyoraku and all the Angels of Godstrike, in the name of Shadow and Chaos.'' '''Meredy is a Member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart (Meaning Heart of the Devil) and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She was a Member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. In Beyond Light and Darkness, she is one of the Minor Antagonists at the start of the series but later on becomes a Major Antagonists, as she intends to avenge Alphard for being killed by Pandora. She is also one of the Wives of Dark Emperor Terrantos. Meredy is the former foster Daughter of Ultear Milkovich, another Member of Shadowblood, who is also a Wife to Dark Emperor. Thus Making them sisters-in-laws now. She is also the mother of 3 Children, 1 son and 2 girls. Appearance Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart In X791, she has grown older and taller and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back and is quite wavy. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. In Blad, as a Shadowblood Member and Wife of Terrantos. she has a mark of a wife which is a black heart with a skull in it, it is on her right thigh. Meredy has more then two outfits, having a Dark Lord, Assassin, and even Vampire like outfit to seduce her husband or to impress him. Though what these look like are currently unknown Personality Meredy seems to have two distinct personalities. The first one, which she showed in her initial introduction and after her arrival on Tenrou Island, is a stoic, mature, and calm one. Her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. In battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her second personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is child-like. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. In BLAD Meredy is shown to have a 3rd Distinct Personality from her other two personalities. Meredy's 3rd personality is similar to that of a psychopath, as she generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage, and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing her enemies. She loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by her wanton destruction of planets for little more than intimidation. Meredy also has a tendency to toy with her victims, as evidenced by her statement that, and "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now," Meredy enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing her opponents with a plethora of "free punches". Meredy herself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent she faces, which may have contributed to this. It is implied that Meredy might have grown insane from living with the Jealousy & Hatred towards Soifon because of Soifon being the girlfriend to Dark Emperor; Meredy even killed her own world ruthlessly out of her jealousy and hidden hatred towards Soifon. However, Meredy's most defining character is her hatred to Gray Fullbuster, due to Gray killed Ur (even tho she sacrificed herself to save Gray) in the process cause Meredy to hate him because she believes Ultear, her foster mother is in pain and thus often chants "Gray Fullbuster" in a mindless rage. While Meredy was able to have a conversation with her opponents during the encounter on Shakala, on the Heros of Earth's planet she practically said only "Gray" in an obsessive manner, hoping to kill Gray. Tho despite her Insanity she is very Loyal to Dark Emperor and Shadowblood; as well as her allies in the army. History Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain of the dark guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the dark guild's master [[Hades (Fairy Tail) in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Meredy accompanies her guild as their airship approaches Tenrou Island, where they discover Zeref to be living. They also discover that several members of the Fairy Tail guild have gathered on the island, but Meredy quietly affirms her will to fight them. Meredy notifies Ultear as they approach the island, calling her "Ur," and is scolded because of it. Their airship is suddenly attacked by Makarov Dreyar in his Titan form, so []Hades orders Capricorn to teleport his entire guild onto the island. Upon reaching the island, Meredy commences her mission to hunt down and kill any member of Fairy Tail she may encounter. She lists the members in the order she hopes to kill them, ranking Gray Fullbuster far ahead of the guild's stronger members like Erza Scarlet (who is fourth), Gildarts Clive (third), and Makarov (second) so that she may avenge Ultear. Her mission on the island brings her before Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, who she engages in battle. Before they fight, Meredy reveals to them her guild's objective of awakening Zeref to create a world where only Mages can thrive while non-Magic users won't survive. Her Maguilty Sodom attack easily overwhelms Juvia, damaging her water body, much to Juvia's shock. Meredy notes Juvia's apparent weakness and ranks her thirteenth on her list, focusing her attacks on her. Upon being demanded by Erza to reveal why, Meredy reveals her list and angrily reveals her desire to kill Gray more than anyone else. This statement sparks a change in Juvia's demeanor, causing her to become livid and unhinged, which shocks Meredy (and, comically, Erza as well). Meredy is forced to defend herself as Juvia begins attacking her relentlessly, shocked by the sudden increase in strength of the Mage she had ranked so low. Juvia tells Erza to leave the fight to search for their comrades, including Gray, and prepares to fight Meredy by herself. Meredy tries to attack Erza, refusing to let her target escape, but Juvia covers for her partner with a wave of water. Realizing that Juvia loves Gray, Meredy decides to take a new approach to their battle by creating a Sensory Link between Gray and Juvia so that Gray will feel the pain she deals to Juvia. This, however, only increases Juvia's determination to defeat Meredy and increases the strength of her attacks. In response, Meredy creates a Sensory Link on herself, attaching her senses to Juvia and Gray's to ensure that, no matter which one of them will die, Gray will also die. With her, Juvia, and Gray's senses connected, Meredy decides there is no longer any reason to fight and prepares to kill herself, completely willing to die for Ultear's sake. Juvia tries to stop her by breaking her own leg, which damages Meredy's as well. Juvia refuses to kill her, saying that Fairy Tail Mages would never take their own lives or the lives of their enemies. Enraged, Meredy prepares to kill herself anyway, but is stunned into silence when Juvia rushes forward and hugs her instead. This allows Juvia to witness Meredy's memories of her tragic past and the happiness she felt with Ultear. Knowing that Meredy has someone she loves, Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to keep living for her rather than throw her own life away. Her emotions reach through to Meredy through their Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. Having reached an understanding with Juvia, Meredy decides she cannot fight her and lifts the Sensory Link off of herself, Juvia, and Gray Later, Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, causing all the members of Fairy Tail on the island to lose their magical power. Against her better knowledge, Meredy brings the weakened Juvia to a safe place on the island and accompanies her until Azuma returns the island's magic. Before long, Ultear approaches Meredy while carrying the unconscious Zeref with her. To her surprise, Ultear reveals that she no longer views Gray as an enemy, but rather as a means to kill Hades so that they may keep Zeref for themselves. Nevertheless, Meredy decides to follow Ultear off the island. However, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia next to Meredy and tries to kill her, though Meredy protests, saying Juvia has no strength to fight. Suddenly, Gray appears and rescues Juvia, touching Meredy when he states his will to live for his friends as Juvia had told her earlier. Gray attacks Ultear, who orders Meredy to take Zeref to the area where she plans to escape. Juvia, awoken by Gray's voice, chases after Meredy despite her injured leg.17 Meredy tries to reason with Juvia, bringing up her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, unwilling to argue with her. They soon encounter Zancrow, who sees Zeref on Meredy's back and accuses her of betraying Grimoire Heart together with Ultear, attacking her and expelling her from the guild. Meredy tries to explain herself as Zancrow takes Zeref back, but Zancrow mockingly reveals that Ultear was the one who destroyed her hometown in the first place. Mortified, Meredy tearfully tries to deny his claims when Zeref suddenly regains consciousness and, uttering the name "Acnologia," unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and knocks both Meredy and Juvia unconscious Meredy eventually regains consciousness and manages to find Ultear, secretly watching her with a cold glare as she uses her Arc of Time to revert the Tenrou Tree back to its original, healthy state. The two leave Tenrou Island together in a rowboat, leaving Grimoire Heart to deal with Zeref. After remaining silent for some period of time, Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it, saying she had believed it wouldn't have mattered if they were to acquire Zeref. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and hug each other as they drift on the ocean's surface Upon reaching safety, the two watch in awe together as the dragon Acnologia arrives, summoned by their former guild's dark desires for Zeref, and destroys Tenrou Island X791 Arc After watching Acnologia attack Tenrou Island, Meredy and Ultear manage to reach the main land. Meredy and Ultear manage to break Jellal Fernandes out of prison and the three fugitive Mages then form their own independent guild, Crime Sorcière, dedicated to driving away the evil in the world caused by Dark Guilds and Zeref. Over the years, the three Mages manage to destroy multiple Dark Guilds In the year X791, five days before to the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy send a message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives, the three members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves and ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magical force surrounding the Grand Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their Magical power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their Magical containers to be able to tap into their Second Origin. She watches Ultear perform her Magic on Natsu Dragneel and even offers a Sensory Link to Gray and Lucy Heartfilia when they wonder about the pain he's feeling. The three leave the site later that night after the Fairy Tail Mages have undergone Ultear's treatment. They camp out somewhere and she and Ultear comment on how bad Jellal's lie about having a fiancée is. Ultear and Meredy secretly watch the Grand Magic Games after Jellal temporarily leaves them to join Team Fairy Tail B in the guise of Mystogan. During the last battle match of the first day, the two decide to intervene with Jellal's battle with Jura by using Meredy's Sensory Link to sabotage Jellal, afraid that he may reveal his identity by using Sema. During the third day of the games, as Wendy Marvell prepares to fight Chelia Blendy, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy sense Zeref's Magical Power. Jellal orders the two to stay on standby as he heads towards the source of the Magic. On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, during the tag battle featuring the new Team Fairy Tail against Team Sabertooth, Meredy and Ultear both sense a presence similar to the one they felt on the 3rd day, a presence similar to Zeref. Meredy comments that the person has returned and, along with Ultear, urges the pursuing Jellal not to allow the person to escape this time. The two girls later regroup with Jellal, who informs them of recent information he learned. Meredy is astonished at the shared news. Whilst the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games is under way, Ultear and Meredy debate what future Lucy has told them about the apparent destruction of the country in a days time, Meredy wanting to evacuate the citizens, but Ultear not wanting everyone to panic. Before they can reach a conclusion, Jellal interrupts them, stating that they shouldn't get ahead of themselves, as he is still unsure if he believes what future Lucy said. When the two become confused, Jellal continues that something future Lucy said feels off. After conversing with the other members of Crime Sorcière, Ultear suggests that the information they learned of the future could all be a hoax while Meredy asks if they believe that the future Lucy could really be lying to them. Jellal then tells her and Ultear that there are two likely outcomes: future Lucy could be lying, or she could be an impostor. Later, together with the rest of Crime Sorcière, Meredy becomes nervous after she feels the Magic force coming from Crocus, as Ultear stated. Jellal tells her not to worry because he knows that Natsu and his friends are with the future Lucy and he believes they would have no trouble getting her to them. As they stand looking out over Crocus, Jellal suddenly realizes why he was constantly doubting the future Lucy's words, and reasons that she is not lying at all, rather that there are two separate people from the future currently in the city. Slightly confused, Meredy questions Jellal's thoughts, but he seems certain, leading both her and Ultear towards Mercurius to find and confront the second individual. Meredy, Jellal and Ultear decide to go to the castle, as Jellal still cannot figure out what the future unknown individual is after.46 Arriving shortly after in the tunnels beneath Mercurius, Meredy and Ultear find an injured Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer having been brutally attacked by the Rogue of the future. As Ultear attacks the man to protect Natsu, Meredy watches as Rogue flees, and is then hastily asked to get their first aid kit by Ultear, who wants to treat Natsu's wounds. However, before the two women can tend to him, Natsu begins to be pulled into the floor by a huge shadow. While tending to Natsu, Meredy feels a tremor coming from the outside and grows worried. Suddenly, Natsu comes out of the shadow enveloping him and Meredy turns to him as he attempts to leave, stating that he promised to protect the future. Beyond Light and Darkness History Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Chaos Arc Future Arc The Fall of Seraphims Arc The End is Nigh Arc Powers & Abilities Sensory Link.jpg|Meredy Casting Sensory Link Three Spread Sensory Link.jpg|Three Spread Sensory Link Maguilty Sodom.jpg|Maguilty Sodom Maguilty=Rays.gif|Maguilty=Rays Maguilty Sense: The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feel pain then the others will as well. This Magic is what made her the Titan of Senses after Dark Emperor turned all his Soldiers into Titans. *'Sensory Link': A spell casted by Meredy that allows her to link two people's senses. The magic won't work if the two people's feelings aren't strong enough *'Three Spread Sensory Link': A spell casted by Meredy that allows her to link with others who are linked by her magic Maguilty Sense. Maguilty Sodom: It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body. *'Maguilty=Rays': Meredy sends the blades created from Maguilty Sodom flying at her opponets. New Abilities Strong Will: Meredy is shown to have an extremely strong, so strong she is able to resist Shakala's power so she can stay in the war against Godstrike. Her will is so strong she can wistand almost any pain even an explosion or Diamond Barrage from Inuyasha's sword. Senses Beam: Meredy's Lost Magic has gained a new ability since becoming a Titan, she gained ability to revert all the senses into a Beam of Light-Dark Energy into a Shape of a Skull. It puts Meredy's Sight, Hearing, Taste, Sound, Smell, Touch, Balance and acceleration, Tempature, Kinesthetic sense, Pain, Emotions, and other Internal Senses into a very Powerful blast of energy, strong enough to make anyone who gets hit by it feel what she feels such as pain and it can even be turned into a weapon to destroy a entire empire. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Grimoire Heart Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Fairy Tail